Scorpius' Rose
by Nayu7
Summary: A little fanfiction about a warm hearted Scorpius and a stubborn Rose and how their path will find each other.
1. Bloody Hell

Scorpius' Rose

 _Bloody hell._

After the incidence with Delphi and the time turner a lot of things have changed. Albus started to develop as strong relationship with his father. Scorpius learned that his dad was much more emotional then he first appeared.

Other things maintained the same.

However, there were things that got worse. The rumours around Scorpius being the son of Voldemort may have died down- there will always a small percentage of people who won't stop talking about the slight possibility of truth behind those untrue words. But the whole adventure lead to a new kind of hate for the young boys.

Stupidity and seeking adventures were two traits which are not welcomed in the Slytherin's house. Well and both of these were perfectly presented by Albus and Scorpius.

Slytherin was a house with pride, logic and calmness in stressful situation. True, some might say that Slytherin is also the house with split tongues. Let's say Slytherin was well trained in choosing words.

Nevertheless, Slytherin was known for holding a grudge for a long time. Hence, the boys had a rather rough fifth year in Hogwarts. Constantly proving that they represented all the other traits of Slytherin as well and even more than the ones of Gryffindor.

Because we know that Gryffindor is the house of bravery, the house of cheers and a loud laugh. It wants to be in the centre of all and enjoys every kind of attention. Moreover, Gryffindor has been the house of fast, quick and sometimes even selfish decision for a not that selfish reason. It was more than obvious that Scorpius and Albus have been this during their little first adventure.

Don't judge a book by its cover.

A very well known quote and still a really hard one to transfer into the real morals nowadays.

Scorpius is a character who contains a lot more than the mentioned characteristic. Just as every human being and still do we all seek for a label which we want to put on our foreheads and be proud of. Or we receive a label and have to bear all its burden.

When Scorpius came back for the sixth year to Hogwarts, he had grown into a handsome man with platinic blonde hair hanging over is forehead and ears and framing his beautiful sharp and already quite masculine face. He did not understand that the looks he gained at that time were not judgmental but pure envious and longing ones.

Scorpius was way too humble and unexperienced to understand that look properly. Differently to his father, he wore a constant bright smile on his lips. Especially, when we was around Albus.

And even more when he occasionally saw Rose.

This story will be a story of characters and their love.

And even more how love is actually helping to turn the character out.

"What a lovely day.", Scorpius stated with a huge grin in his face while looking into the sky.

Albus turned his eyes and smiled. "Truly. Everyday Rose is saying a word more to you, it's the best day in your life. How easy it is to make you happy."

Scorpius's smiled widen. "It is, isn't it?"

Albus just laughed and turned around to move into the Slytherin dorm. "See you later then, don't study too much.", he waved while walking away and Scorpius turned into the direction of the library.

Maintaining good grades was a busy business.

Rose looked up when he saw him entering the library. He smiled at her and waved slightly. The first time he actually overdid it and earned an eyes-rolling answer from her.

This time he went straight to the shelf and searched for the books needed in order to perform well at his next test. It was the last year before the NEWTs and he wanted to keep up his excellent work. Same went for Rose. So, it was not surprising that they met each other every afternoon in the library. A common and neutral ground. Every house was represented here- it is not just Ravenclaw which was full of knowledge. However, the library was mostly filled in blue colours.

Scorpius had noticed that Rose never wore her significant tie or coat. She just sat there in her grey trousers and white blouse.

Yes, trousers. Rose decided that she should be free to choose what she would like to wear rather. And no one stopped her. She even gained a lot of respect and some girls followed her lead.

Scorpius smiled softly. Rose had become a mature, intelligent and loving young women. Her temper was still present but better controlled – very ironic. She was not as pushy as her mother to show off her abilities and knowledge than rather shared it with kind words. She often tutored friends, classmates and whoever asked her. She performed perfectly on the broom and was probably the most popular girl at school. Which burdened Lily from time to time. Being in her cousin's shadow, not that smart, not that talented and sometimes more clumsy than adorable. But Lily had Hugo. They were inseparable. Even though they were in different houses. Lily had been sorted into Huffelpuff and Hugo joined Ravenclaw. They were seen together wherever they went. Hugo helped her in the classes she failed and made her smile with his incredible humour. Hugo was rather the calm guy and just turned out to be funny when he was with the people he loved. Which included Rose. Rose and Hugo had the most beautiful relationship a sibling could have ever wished for.

Hugo played for Ravenclaw as the keeper and Rose was the seeker of Gryffindor. They were found training at the field at least once a week. Just the two of them. Flying around and laughing out so loud that everyone in Hogwarts heard it.

Hugo was smart, still not as smart as his sister- based on test which does not mean anything. She helped him out while learning from him how to handle jokes. Hugo and Rose gained always attention when they walked around talking in their own language or whenever found sitting in the grass, with Hugo's head on his sister's shoulder. And most of the time James and Lily were not far away.

Scorpius envied their close bond. Even though he had Albus and he knew that their friendship was not less special, however seeing the four of them together always left a bittersweet feeling.

James, the most famous Potter of his siblings, was always surrounded by a bunch of people, but everyone knew that just with Hugo, Rose and Lily he was purely happy. That smile of pure content just appeared when he smacked Hugo or mocked Rose or hugged Lily. Obviously, Albus was loved by them too. But Albus was always different. He joined them from time to time and still he moved away as soon as he realised it got to close. Albus just needed Scorpius and maybe his new girlfriend- which name Scorpius had forgotten already. Since Albus switched girls on a weekly basis, which lead to a lot of discussions with Rose. She did not like that he was jumping from one to another but she needed to accepted. Since it was the girls' choice to go with it. Each of them hoping to tame Albus' heart. Scorpius was not sure if a girl was the right choice for his mate. But these thoughts he had kept for himself. Albus needed to figure out on his own what his true desire is.

Just as Scorpius. And his own was sitting just a few tables away from him. In neutral grey trousers and a white blouse.

Rose Granger-Weasley.

The young girl he had grown fond since their first encounter. He did try not to be hung up on her. He actually dated two other girls, both of them very lovely and kind but none of them the kind that made him stay.

His first girlfriend, Ashley Brown, was a small, cheerful girl. She was full of energy and was purely positive. He needed that. It was around the time when in Slytherin no one spoke with Albus or him and Albus constantly talked about his father. Which was good but Albus was rather self-centred and sometimes Scorpius was just not in the mood to remind his friend of that. So Ashely was his saviour. She ran into him and was all chattering. Blaming her clumsiness and how late she was. He laughed. Warmly and with a smile at the end. She asked him out and he said yes. They enjoyed their time for half a year together. She even was his first kiss. A shy one.

Why they broke up?

Because. Ashley needed someone less loving. She needed her freedom and Scorpius needed love. He enjoyed the closeness. That's why Albus and him were so good friends. Both of them sought for love and found it in their friendship. That's why Scorpius envied the relationship of the four.

After that, he had a short fling with a girl from Slytherin. Ashley was from Huffelpuff, just to add that important information and to keep the labelling up.

His second 'girlfriend' was rather calm as him. Very shy and polite. First Scorpius liked her insecurity and felt like the hero whenever he was able to make her smile. But then, he realised that he did not want to constantly cheer someone up, being the second brain and make all the choices of life.

And there we are back at Rose.

Rose was all of it and none. Rose made decisions and she was strong in her opinions, she was smart, cheerful and full of temper. She loved deeply and cared with all passion. Scorpius just fell more and more in love with that being Rose turned out to be. Scorpius was even more convinced that she was meant for him. She just did not know yet. And he will convince her. He will be the guy Rose is missing in her life.

Rose itself had one boyfriend. For two whole years. He was one year ahead and named Ethen and an active mind. Most surprising he was from Huffelpuff. They had a hard time in the beginning, it was not usual to date someone from another house. No one cared when Scorpius did, because it was Scorpius. Who cares about the guy who shamed Slytherin and seemed to be more of a Huffelpuff or Ravenclaw than anything else?

Rose did not care about the rumours, the gossip and just smiled whenever she was with him. He made her happy. He spoke a lot and had the craziest ideas. He took her to all kind of trips and showed her a new world.

Scorpius was jealous. Because Ethen seemed to understand his Rose so much. His saviour was James. James hated Ethen. Well, he did not hate him. But he could not stand him. So, whenever James was around, Ethen was not. And lucky for Scorpius James was often around. Unfortunately, the next boyfriend of Rose won't be scared away by James. Since James left school last year and starts of his career as a proper Quidditch player. He missed him. James accepted him the first as Albus' friend and treated him just as his little brother. Mocking and joking. But he liked it. He felt like James' actually cared for him and he was sure that a lot of the mocking against him has stopped due to James' threats to destroy whoever dared to say a bad word about his brothers.

Surely, James was a bit of a bully but with one of the kindest hearts he ever met. Strange combination. But that's James.

It turned out the way it was supposed to. Ethen was someone who needed to fly around and Rose was not ready yet. Rose needed more time to sort herself out.

Rose needed more time to become Rose.

The Rose who was ready for Scorpius.

And Scorpius needed his time to be right for her.

They both had been in contact over the years. Due to Albus and their friendship with him. If anyone next to himself was close to Albus, it was Rose. Albus grew a lot closer to her after the events years ago.

He spent some lunch times on her table and then she came to their table. Scorpius always enjoyed these moments and turned silent whenever the two of them turned into a heated discussion. They still had a lot of opposite opinions and Albus lacked of a lot of knowledge. But that made their relationship special.

Whenever Albus was down, he first came to Scorpius. Sat next to him and asked to play chess. Or just leaned on him and sighed. Until he was ready to talk.

Over the time however, Albus started to inform Rose. So Albus sat next to Scorpius and texted Rose. While talking to him.

Rose and Scorpius were the perfect team to cheer Albus up. And Scorpius always enjoyed the moment Albus lighted up. Because of both of them.

"May I borrow that book?", Scorpius looked up into the green confident eyes of Rose. He turned away to check which book she meant and took it. With a warm smile he gave it to her. "Sure. I am still at Charms, so I won't need it before…", he looked at the watch. "…within the next two hours."

Rose nodded, took the book and turned back to her seat.

He still smiled and kept his eyes on her. Rose moved again, another book in her hand and walking to him. "This may be better. In contains more of the needed information to preform better on water-making spells."

He took it slowly and smiled gratefully.

"You always smile."

"Do I?", he looked at her surprised.

"You do.", she stated and stayed for a moment. She opened her mouth but did not say anything. She moved back.

Scorpius stood up. He did not know why but there he was going to her. "How about we learn together?"

Rose rose on of her eye brows. She always had a strong face on when she was with Scorpius. He got used to it, but he wished so many times to see the other strong and soft features which she had when she held Lily or Hugo.

"I do not see the need for that."

Scorpius smiled again. Obviously. If there was not a logic reason or a reasonable emotional background, Rose would not interact with him.

He sat down next to her.

She moved away and started to pack up her stuff. "I just wanted to help you out. I was not trying to make a conversation or-"

"I know.", Scorpius looked at her. "I just do not know why."

"Why what?", was the sharp answer. Rose has not been that defensive towards him since month. Did something happen that he missed out?

"Why you still do not like me."

Rose stopped her movement.

Scorpius kept talking. "I know that you do not believe that I am evil or the son of Voldemort. You do actually like my jokes. Albus told me all the time how much you laughed when he is telling them to you. Oh and I know.", he grinned. "I know that you do think I am good looking."

She rolled her eyes. She was not blushing or being shy. No, Rose stood up for every action she did and word she said. "I do find a lot of people funny or think that they have good features. However, I do not want to hang around them."

Before Scorpius could ask why, she stood up and looked at him.

"Because some people I just can not stand. I am sorry that this might hurt you. But maybe you need to hear that. To move on and find your happiness elsewhere.", she left the library and Scorpius looked after her. Just for a moment. A moment to process what she said. What she meant. He jumped, took his stuff and followed. Run through the hallways, passed annoyed students and he could have not cared less.

He reached the portrait just a tiny bit to late.

"Closed for your kind."

"But I need to talk to-"

"Slytherines belong downstairs."

He looked at the Fat lady and sighs. There was no chance of getting in. He turned around and almost ran into Louis. Louis Weasley. "Hey Scorp, can I help you?", he smiled hugely and ate some of his sweets. Scorpius could swear that he always ate. He smiled back and shook his head. "No. I was just on my way downstairs."

"Greet Al for me. Oh and do you want to watch the game with us tomorrow?"

Scorpius nodded. Yeah, tomorrow will be the Quidditch game of Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. He grinned and walks away. "Let us hope that Hugo wins this time."

"Rose will try her best to make it impossible.", Louis' giggled and disappeared behind the fat lady.

Scorpius hummed and moved downstairs. He was looking forward to the game. He loved to see them play. To see Hugo being fearless and seeing Rose with her red checks, her concentrated mind and her smile, when she loses and her brother wins.

Rose was the best loser of all. Unimportantly against whom she played. She was happy for Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff. As long as it was a fair game. And damn no one dared to play unfair against Rose. After she turned a game of Huffelpuff and Slytherin into a court trial because of cheating from Slytherin- yeah, in this case the stereotype was fully proofed. No one was even thinking about playing it wrong.

Scorpius went with his hand through his hair. He can not wait for his own game. He became a seeker last year- the last step to the finally acceptance to be an actual Slytherin. And since then he has played against Rose just once.

It was a cold January afternoon. They had a long day in school and just put their stuff back into the dorms, just to grab the broom and move out. Scorpius got several slaps on his back, which rather took his motivation than increasing it. He was nervous. Albus next to him talking about how awesome this will be and how he hopes that he will win against Rose. Scorpius just nodded numb and focused his broom. He can not loose. But he will.

He breathes him, feels the last slap from Albus- the only motivating one- and smiled to his friend while he left with a grin.

Scorpius followed the other and found himself standing next to Rose. The teams were waiting for their appearance. He glared at her and she stood there. Smiling and strong. The grip on her broom… shaking. He turned to her. "Nervous?"

She smiled and she seemed to not notice who asked her that. "Always.", she answered and looked at him.

Scorpius blushed. Rose never looked at him this way. This smile, this bright eyes and that incredible excitement in her whole appearance. "Me too.", he said quietly.

"That's a good sign.", she nodded and turned away from him. "Let's hope it will be fun." And then they step out.

That girl, that women always surprised him. Her positive energy and honest mind was unique. And that words were the ones he needed. He wanted to enjoy that game. Unimportantly what happens.

And the game was joyful.

All the screams, the cheers and the moment that he actually caught the snitch.  
Just a millimetre closer to it than Rose. Their fingers so close and still it was his hand who reached the gold little bird first. He stared at it and shouted out loud. Happiness was all over his face. He turned to Rose, to sympathise with her for her loss but she just cheered herself. Clapped and gave him a slap on the back. "Told you it was a good sign. Thanks for that awesome game.", and then she left. He was surrounded by his team mates. And he heard them cheer the name he almost forgot. 'Scorpion King' It was on repeat. He loved it. He loved the day and he could not stop smiling, grinning, just enjoying every bits of it. Even the part when Albus did over-drink himself and he needed to sit next to him in the toilet chamber.

Because he had an awesome game, because he got his team back and most of all because Rose smiled at him.

And from that day on he wanted to make her smile more often.

And he actually succeeded from time to time. The moments when Rose sat with Albus and him, and latter told her one of his jokes and she smiled or even laughed.

Or when he mixed up some ingredients in class- which rarely happened, since he actually was next to Rose the smartest guy on the campus- she smiled- not mockingly but just warmly.

Scorpius went back to the Slytherin dorm and went straight to bed. But sleep just did not come over. Rose words kept him awake. What if she really did not like him for the person he is?

It was easier when Rose was younger and she was full of unexperienced prejudges. When she hated him for being a Malfoy. When she hated him for being a Slytherin. But now Rose was above all that. She did not like or dislike someone based on the labels the world gave them. Rose was open and nice.

Even nice to him. But it seems that did not mean that she likes that person. She just turned into a person who is treating everyone the way she wants to be treated. And if your mean, she can be too.

Do not every underestimate Rose temper. She was surely as smart as her mother and as emotional but she was as well as warm hearted as her father, as funny and cheeky as him. He sighed and looked to Albus who was snorting heavily.

Scorpius smiled slightly. He had an idea. One thing he had to try out.

The next morning went by quickly as well as the whole classes. Friday was always one of the shortest days this year. Luckily for him, since he was able to enjoy some parties while Albus was not able to join in before he finished his homeworks for Monday. That was a ritual. Both of them finished – if possible- all their homework before the weekend, so they could spent it with all kind of random stuff. Mostly playing chess or walking around the campus.

When Scorpius and Albus enter the audience places, he was not surprised that Louis was coming up with Lily and they were falling down on his side. "So, how are your bets?"

"60 to 100. For Gryffindor.", said Albus and it was rare that he bet on them. "But do not tell Rose.", he grinned. Scorpius rolls his eyes. "Maybe… 80 to 90… for Ravenclaw?", Lily laughed and Louis grinned. "Either ways we will have blast of a party.", they turn their attention to the field. The players flew up and Scorpius saw Hugo flying straight to his rings with his concentrated frown on the face. While Rose was darting easily around. She was waiting for the points before searching the snitch. Until that she kept the seeker of Ravenclaw under close supervision. The young seeker of the other team was pretty nervous but even more stable on the broom. He flew around and checked everywhere. He lacked of experience and did not see the obvious. While Rose already had figured out where the snitch flew around. She followed the game. Several points went around until they reached 60 to 90 for Ravenclaw, Rose did not move much. But she realised it was time to finish it up. She changed the direction and went after the snitch. Ravenclaws seeker followed quickly. He caught up with her but just for a moment, she was faster and quicker in the curves. With perfect precision she flew after the gold little friend. It looked almost like they enjoyed a trip together. Always in a close and small distance to each other. Ravenclaw scored again but then Rose had the golden snitch in her hand. Flying around and shouting out loud cheers.

Hugo cursing and flying down, while the other players clapped politely.

"Oh man, poor Hugo.", Lily said sadly and stood up. "Yeah, he trained so much."

"But he has no reason to be sad.", Scorpius cheered and smiled. "He played brilliantly.", Lily smiled. "Yes, he did!", and both of them shout out cheers for the little red head. Hugo actually heard them and his frown turned into a smile, before he got hit by a strong hug of his sister. Rose laughed and stroke his hair.

"Your rocked! That was amazing!", Hugo turned red and murmured something. He smiled then and congratulated his sister. Rose laughed and walked with him to his and her team mates.

Yes, there will be a party. And it will be a huge one, unimportantly how rather unspectacular the game was.

The party started in the dorm of the players and was moved to the great hall. Some of the older students tried to turn the drinks into alcoholic stuff but mostly failed.

Scorpius walked around with the other on his side. It just stayed like this until Hugo grabbed Lily to the dancing floor and Louis followed their lead.

Albus and he had some laughs until Albus left for a dance with his new girlfriend. Damn what was her name?

Scorpius left the hall and steps out into the cold. It was a rather warm night. He smiled and made his way to the Quidditch field. He knew that she will be there.

It was one of her habits. After every game she would come back and fly up just to enjoy the silence and relieve the moment. He was prepared. He took his broom and flew up.

Straight to her. She was laying on her back on the broom. Her eyes were closed. One of her arms swung around, the other maintained on her stomach. She hummed and he stopped. "Rose.", he said carefully. I mean, how do you want to grab attention from someone who is in this kind of position? He prepared his wand in case she actually started to fall down and he had to improvise.

However, Rose opened her eyes. She sighed and sat up. "What?"

Scorpius felt guilt coming up. Maybe he should have waited.

"Why are you here?", she looked at him.

"I wanted to talk. About last time."

"What is there to talk about? Why do you not get it into your head? I do not like you."

"But you do not know me.", he defended himself and looked strong at her.

"Oh, I don't?", she grumbled. "I do know that your Scorpius Malfoy. A guy who is the best friend of Albus, having a good sense of humour, being incredible talented when it comes to Charms and lacks of social understanding. I know that you stalk me since ever and that you finish your homework on time. You do not like chocolate frogs but you love pumpkin soup. You're a fast learner and perfect on the broom.", she focused his eyes.

"I do know a lot about you and still none of it makes you likable."

Scorpius stares at her. How could he have thought that 'not knowing him' would be a valid argument?

She flew down. He followed her, searching for words.

"Believe me. I tried.", she said weakly and it almost sounds apologizing.

"Rose.", he grabbed her arm. They are still in the air. Slightly above the ground.

"Then don't like me.", he said. She looked at him. Stunned.

"It is okay.", he smiled weakly.

"Don't say that.", she is angry. "It is not okay. Your crazy about me and I hurt you. So it is not okay."

He smiled again, this times softly. "True. But I can not force you.", he let go of her arm. "I just thought we are meant for each other."

"Why?", Rose whispers.

"Because I… you…", he was lacking of words. "You stopped hating me.", he shakes his head. "I enjoy being around you. There is no other person in my life that influences me the way you do. And it makes me a better… me.", he is not sure if that was his answer or an excuse.

But Rose did not say anything.

Scorpius landed and went off his broom.

"You... are right.", Scorpius looked up. Surprised.

"I mean, you influence me too. Other than anybody else. Without you, I am not sure if I would have changed my mind about the house system. Because of your friendship with Albus, I rethink a lot. Because of that I keep my family close to me.", she explained herself and came to the ground too. "That does not make us perfect for each other.", she looked carefully at him. "It just makes us important for each other."

Scorpius kept looking at her. It was not the warmth tone he was hoping for but that she admitted all that, meant a lot to him. He was the reason (well partly) that she became that wonderful woman. He smiled softly. "How about a race?", he took his broom in position again. Rose looked at him in surprise. "Now?", and it was not questioning the time itself than the timing. After she had opened up to him, she thought he would use it to change her mind. She actually hoped for it.

And then he flew up again, Rose followed up. "Hey, that's unfair.", she gained speed and soon she was next to him.

"Who reaches the astronomy tower first." And there they flew. In dark night on a Friday after a Quidditch Match. After Rose told Scorpius they were important for each other and she was still not liking him.

They flew and reached it both simultaneously. Their feet landed quickly on the floor and Rose laughed. "That is just crazy.", Scorpius joined in. "It is just the best feeling ever."

She nodded. "How about a trip to the lake?" and off they were again. Flying next to each other. Over the lake. Just the wind around them and both of their eyes on the surface of the lake. Focusing their reflection.

They had so much in common and so few moments to realise it.

They flew around for several minutes before they land again in the tower. Feet hit wood and a moment later the whole body spread around the floor. Face up the air. Fast breathes.

"Scorpius."

"Hm."

"Let us try it."

Silence.

He turned to her.

She smiled and her face still faced the ceiling.

"Let us try to learn together. To fly more often."

He kept his face towards her. Now he was the one asking.

"Why?"

"Because you already have changed my mind a million times.", she turned to him.

"And how could I have tried to like you when I never gave you a chance."

"A chance…", he murmured.

"Yes. A chance to be more than Albus' friend. More than the guy who took my best friend. Because…", she turned away. "I may have still hated you for that."

Now Scorpius laughs. "Because of friendship jealousy?"

"And family jealousy.", she added mocking.

Then both of them laughed.


	2. Holy Heaven

_Holy Heaven_

Let us jump ahead. To the last year of the students in Hogwarts.

What happened until then?

Well, Scorpius and Rose did meet up. They learned together. And just imagine two brains working together! They were just unstoppable. They share most classes- another thing they had in common- and that lead to a lot of collaborations. The most professor hoped for that a long time ago and actually enjoyed them working out the new stuff together. Scorpius mind was sometimes a bit slower than Rose's but that saved them sometimes from rushed mistakes due to Rose's temper.

"Rose, I do not think, that we should add that.", Scorpius said doubtful and checked the book again. Rose grumbled. "You said that before to and then you saw that I was right. Trust me, I made this potion a couple of times.", however, she stopped in her movement and looked over the book too. But there it was written 'add a sprinkle of powder common rue'. "See, I was right.", and she adds it to their felix felicis potion. Scorpius agreed slowly and stirred it properly. He did not notice the look of Rose. The smile and the short moment in which she focused his face. She did that a lot. Not just since they started hanging out. Oh no, Rose has checked out Scorpius a lot of times. He was looked at by other girls too and obviously, Rose wanted to understand why. Why did this guy attract girls and more importantly her cousin?

So, whenever she had a moment on her own, she thought about it. She remembered his blue greyish eyes, the warmth they spread when he looked around. When he looked at her.

She felt her cheeks turning hot. She grumbled and smacked herself.

She really did not like him.

Then she turned back to her task. Until the next moment she started to ask herself again, what did make Scorpius so magical for everyone?

Besides their class encounters, they met several times on the campus to fly around. In the beginning. Then they started to walk around and went to Hogsmeade a couple of times (which was rather illegally, since Scorpius was still abandoned)

We remember their encounters in the library. They appeared as often as before, however, they sat together now. Next to each other in silence. Sometimes the quietness was disturbed by whispered words. Other times they switched books.. Rose sometimes moved her head and focused the seat where Scorpius always sat before. Two tables away from her. With the back to the window. His elbow on the table and his hand under his chin. The eyes moving fast over the written words and his hair hanging down.

Roses turned to the boy next to her. Looking up. Since they spent more time together, she started to notice a lot of his other features. She always knew that he was tall. But even when they sat next to each other he was one head taller, his shoulders at least double as broad as hers, so that he needed always more space than her. He was just an annoyance. Everything was complicated with him. Whenever they tried to sneak out, they needed to use the map, because James Invisible coat was just too short. She fit perfectly into it. Scorpius legs showed off. They once transformed him into her and then used the coat. They tried all kind of things.

Albus sometimes on their side. Laughing off and being impressed about them. Because they were smart and since they spent time together they were the funniest thing ever. Rose always discussed everything and doubted Scorpius, while latter was always too careful and tried to keep up with her fast mind.

And all the moments made Albus realise that he was indeed jealous. Jealous if Scorpius will succeed in his mission of winning Rose heart. Because before that point he was the centre- at least that is what he believed. Sometimes, he was annoyed and said some nasty things. Which most of them time lead to Rose not appearing for several days. Scorpius always thought, she was angry but he knew few about Rose.

Rose was confused.

Constantly.

Since the first time she had met Scorpius.

She found a lot of reasons to hate him.

Malfoy. Slytherin. Best Friend Stealer. Stalker. Competition in Game and Study.

For his smile. For his eyes. For his broad back… well for actually everything!

But whenever she saw him and he did not look back. She hated him more.

Or whenever he passed and all the girls giggled. She hated him even more.

Or whenever she was standing next to him and he brushed her arm. She could not hate him more.

"That annoying Malfoy.", she grumbled and moved on.

Scorpius entered the cabin in the express and meets Rose's eyes turned to him, just to glue them straight back to her book. Again being annoyed by him. She had not seen him for a month- Albus had him over in the beginning and he turned out to be loved by everyone. Surprisingly, mostly by her own dad. She had so hoped that he would support her. But as soon as they talked about Quidditch and magic chess, her dad fell hard for Scorpius. Just as all the girls. And it was annoying. Because Scorpius was most of the time busy to hang out with Albus, James, Louis, Ted, Uncle Harry and her father. And damn all the other cousins she had. Moreover, she was pretty sure that Lily fell in love with him. She turned red all the time and murmured his name in the sleep. Oh, and she gave him a goodbye gift. But even throughout that whole attention, Scorpius never stopped looking at her. Smile at her. Sitting down next to her in the grass, when she was reading. Or took a broom and flew around with her. And that annoyed her even more. Because he just came constantly to her. Took her freetime. Stayed with her. Told her jokes… and she laughed about them. She laughed when Hugo was with them and they did not stop being the most hilarious duo of all time- well after her uncle Fred and George.

And yes, Fred II, as well as George sold him all kind of creepy stuff for some fun in the last year. She hated how everyone in her family started to love Scorpius. Everyone wanted to spent time with him. Even Hugo. Her Hugo.

"Oh come on, a Quidditich game is always fun! You are always up for a game."

Rose grumbled. "But not with him."

Hugo smiled softly and sat down next to her. "Okay, then I stay with you."

"Same!", shouts James and put his arms around Rose. "Should I kick him? You know I would!"

Rose smiled. "No, just let him be beat by dad."

"Oh Ron will play in the same team. Let's hope Fred and Ted will destroy him.", James joked. Lily came up. "No one should destroy Scorpius. He is way too nice.", she turned red. James and Hugo turned their eyes. "He is so out of your league.", states Fred, who stopped grinning in front of them. "Come on Rose, you have to join in. Aunt Gin needs some female support.", he stretched out his hand and Hugo pushed her up. She grumbled but joined in. Seeing Scorpius face towards her. Smiling happily. And she felt the heat coming up again. So much hate.

"How was the last month?"

Rose looked up and focused him. Did he become even more… masculine? The hair is shorter. His eyes sparkled stronger, his hands longer.

"It was fun.", she said shortly.

He smiled. "I thought so. I did not doubt it. I mean, your family is funny.", he stumbled and scratched the back of his head. He was nervous. He always was around her, but he was pretty good in not showing it all the time. He got comfortable around her.

Even though she stilled glared at him and stopped their conservations fast.

"Where is Albus?", Rose asked.

And this was still the most hurtful question. Most of the time Rose seemed to just look for her cousin. "He is with Lily and Louis to buy some sweets.", he answered monotone. "Where is Hugo?", Rose nodded to the toilets. "He felt sick.", she looked at him and he at her. There was silence again.

Scorpius was enjoying that moment, enjoying her eyes on him and he himself always enjoyed looking at her strong green eyes. The red curls falling into her face. "You cut your hair.", he said and he would have loved to lean forward, touch the curls, which now where surrounding her slinder fingers.

"Yeah. I am not a fan of long hair."

He smiled. She was an unique women. "It suits you."

She grumbled. "Thanks."

Scorpius should have looked a moment longer. Just a few more seconds to see Rose's cheeks were turning red, to see her eyes wandering over his face, over his chin and lips. Because he smiled again. While looking at his hands.

"Here we go!", Louis entered with a huge grin and a huge bundle of sweets. "Who wants some chocolate frogs?"

"Give me some, he does not like them anyway.", Rose said and took them. Louis' turned to Scorpius with big eyes. "You do not like chocolate frogs?! How can you! They are the best!", but Scorpius just focused Rose. He loved when she did that.

When she said things that seem to belong to just her knowledge.

She did it the first time they went to Hogsmeade and order them some butterbeer. She asked for extra foam, because Scorpius mentioned it in a smalltalk with Albus while Rose was sitting next to them with Hugo and read one of her books. He had thought that she did not pay attention but it appered differently. She remembered everything. One time, it was at night and they just landed in the astronomy tower, when Scorpius did not walk straight down, but stayed there. Rose stopped and turned to him. Instead of asking, what was wrong, she walked to him and stayed with him. He was gripping the railing stronger. He wanted to wait until she left, but she stayed. And it was Rose.

The girl who had an open mind. So he started crying and told her stories of his mum and his father. Of memories and promises.

She stayed and even put her hand on his shoulder. It was the first time that she touched him. She stroke his shoulder softly and listened. Scorpius took another moment, then he breathed in and looked at her. She had her eyes on him. The whole time, she was just having her eyes on him. His tears and his silk face.

He wanted to thank her, but she shook her head. She took his broom and started to leave, he followed her slowly. He stopped again and stared at her. Because he realised that she actually remembered. She knew that it was his mother death day. That was the reason she had pushed him to meet tonight. To fly over the white lilies.

"Hurry up, before Flin-.", she stopped in word and movement, two strong arms hugged her from behind. Scorpius was just one step behind her and has moved his arms around her, his forehead on her shoulder. She looked down. To his fingers, how they gripped around her shoulder. She turned to his head. Seeing just his hair and felt his forehead strongly pressed on her body. She moved her hand and touched his hair softly. He stiffened shortly, then he relaxed and she kept her finger in his golden hair. It was much fuller than she expected. Even thicker and… she turned away. She hated it. "We should go.", He nodded on her shoulder and slowly let go.

"Scrop? Are you listening?", Louis was still trying to convince him that he was missing out.

He turned to him. "Sure. I still do not like them.", he wanted to smile but that words reminded him again on her. Did she still not like him? It was not like she changed her attitude towards him. She was just more around him while maintaining her attitude.

Huge sat down next to Rose. "What was the spell to get well?", Rose smiled and brushed his hair. "Just resting.", he grumbled and cuddled closer. "Oh gosh, Louis, did you really need to buy so much?"

"I totally needed to. It is the last time we will sit in here."

"Do not remember me.", Lily grumbled.

"But it is the last time for Al, Rose and Scorp.", Louis repeated and ate.

Lily grumbled again while stealing glances to Scorp. "But we will see each other as often as possible."

"We have one year ahead before talking about that.", Hugo said and looked up. "At least, when you are gone, I will be the brilliant mind."

Rose rolled her eyes and grinned. "Just try to find a better chaser in your team."

"Oh, I so will destroy you this year!", Hugo rose and fell straight back into his sister's arms. "I should sleep."

"Yeah, you should."

Scorpius watched them. He was still jealous of Hugo. He was able to touch her so casually. To be so close to her, to make her smile.  
"Your new haircut looked good.", Scorpius looked to Lily, who smiled at him with red cheeks. He smiled slightly. "Thanks. I thought it was time to change some things."

And again he missed the look of Rose on him. The worry. Change some things… did he mean them too?

The first few weeks back in Hogwarts were fulfilled with getting used to the new schedule and plans. Scorpius was running behind Rose, who left class fast and hurried to go to the next one. They still shared most classes, but lately Rose chose to always sit away from him. He started to be afraid that everything will turn back to not being around each other. "Rose!", he grabbed her arm and she turned around.

"What?", she sounded surprised not shocked.

"Why are you hurrying? We have at least 10 minutes."

"I just want do be there as fast as possible.", she wanted to turn again.

"And why do you avoid me?"

She stopped and looked at him. "Because you wanted things to change.", she bit her lips. That was stupid. That was not what she wanted to say. She wanted to sigh annoyed and tell him that she had enough. But instead she was honest.

"When?", he stared at her, still holding her arm. "In the train? I talked about my hair."

She moved. "I know, I… just forget it."

He hold her, moved a bit closer. "But yes, let's change some things.", he said softly. "It is our last year and I do not want to waste another moment. I do not want to fear to never see you again after that year. I-"  
"That won't happen!", she almost shouted "We both want to be auror. So we still be together. I mean.", she got out of his grip. "We have class.", she turned away and moved fast. Her head getting warmer and warmer. What was Scorpius thinking? Why did he just not stop to annoy her? "Stupid Malfoy.", she grumbled.

And Scorpius looked after her. Because this time he saw it. He saw her cheeks turning red. He saw how she bit her lips and how her eyes tried to avoid him. He felt her body trembling and her blood pumping fast through her arms.

Albus swung an arm around him. "What's up?"

"She… she likes me.", he murmured.

"What?", Albus focused his friend strangely.

Scorpius smiled brightly. "Nothing.", it seemed like Rose was not ready yet. But he will help her. "Have to go to class. See you soon.", he left off.

After that incident, Scorpius did not leave Rose side. Whenever and wherever they went. Just for a few moments with her brother, he let her go. But else he was her shadow. And he started to analyse her even more. He realised that she stiffened when he came close. Like right now. He stood next to her in front of a shelf in the library. Her fingers on the covers of the books and her eyes moving around. His arm touching her shoulder. And he saw her goosebumps on the neck. Saw how she tried to cover by putting her hand over it. He smiled softly. "I found it.", she took a book out and moved away, he followed. "Rose.", she didn't stop. "Rose.", he moved his fingers slowly in between hers. She shrinked and stopped, almost falling into the shelf. She turned to him in shock and anger. "What is it?", her cheeks red again. He looked at her and smiled. "It is okay."

"What are you talking about?", she turned around. "You are making no sense."

"You finally do."

She looked at him and he smiled, moving towards her. "How about we meet tonight at the astronomy tower?"

"I can not, I… I have to study.", she stumbled.

She stumbled in front of Scorpius. She turned and walked to their table, opening the book. He followed and sat down. "Please."

She stopped her movements again and turned to him. Looking into his eyes, so soft and… loving. She hated that. All of it. His smile, his stubborn hair, his small nose, his broad appearance.

"You know, we have not flew since we are back.", he was right.

"And you surely miss it.", she did.

"It would be just shortly.", well…

"Please."

She kept looking at him. "Okay.", she murmured and turned away.

But she did not go. Not because she did not want to. But because she actually wanted to. She stopped at the door, her hands shaking, her cheeks red.

"I hate him.", she murmured and stared at her hand. She felt the excitement and it was not because she would fly. It was because she would go upstairs, he would turn around and smile at her. That annoying smile.

"Damn, Malfoy.", she turned around and left back to the Gryffindor dorm.

Scorpius waited for hours. His eyes stared at the ceiling. His stomach spinned in excitement and his mind turning numb. He fell asleep and just woke up when he heard the door opening. Professor Sinistra enters. "Mister Malfoy?", she asked sharp.

Scorpius jumped up. "Sorry, I flew up here.", he did not lie. "As a training.", neither a lie. "Five minutes ago.", a proper lie.

"If so, you may help to prepare everything for the class in a few minutes.", he nodded.

It did not take long until Rose walked in, surprised to see Scorpius being there already… or still?

He turned to her. And turned away.

Her heart squeezed against her chest. She went to her place and soon the room was filled by other students. She did not dare to look for Scorpius again, even tough she wanted to.

Scorpius sat down next to her. "Share your book with me?"

She looked up at him. "Sure.", the least she can do.

He looked away again and she kept her face on him. And she started to understand the girls. His fine lines, his strong collarbones, his sharp eyes, his whole face looked like a painting. "Tonight. Please come.", he said softly.

She stared at him.

"It is okay."

Again, he said that. What did he mean?

She looked away and followed the lesson. Same as Scorpius.

They did not meet that night. Because Scorpius was taken in for tutoring Lily and Rose was busy with her prefect tasks.

But ever since that they both did not stop to look at each other. Not just that. They both stared to perceive more and more from each other.

Rose saw that Scorpius' smile was less warm, less greeting when it was aimed to anyone than her. She saw that his eyes always searched hers and that whenever they were close, he started to try to touch her- occasionally. His fingers brushing hers when they walk next to each other. His arm touching hers when sitting next to each other.

And all of that made her smile.

And Scorpius saw that. He saw her eyes soften when he looked at her. He saw that she relaxed when he was next to her while making her nervous. And he loved it. Every bits of it. He loved that Rose was unable to control, even though she tried. She really tried. But she failed. And he was relieved. Relieved to feel that she pressed her arms against his, to feel her fingers tingle, when his are around. She was so sweet and soft. He could not stop falling more and more for her.

It was near mid October when they finally met alone. Not during a day in a full library, which seem to never empty nowadays. It was after a Quidditch match. Slytherin won against Huffelpuff. The party was going, but Scorpius searched Rose on the sky. He found her slowly coming down. She remained still when she saw him.  
And now he saw how her grips grew stronger, her eyes sparkle, her excitement. "Mind if I join you?", he stepped to her. She still stayed calm. "On my broom?"

He grinned. "Sure, I have not mine around.", he kept his eyes on hers, she looked away, her cheeks red. "Sure.", she murmured and he walked pass her, slowing getting on the broom. Rose gripped even stronger. Her heart started racing. Scorpius was sitting behind her on the broom.

"Go ahead.", he slid one hand on her hip, carefully and the other gripped the broom in front of her. She felt his chest softly on her back. She leaned back, because she had to. Otherwise, she would not be able to fly. Only because of that and Scorpius knew that. She felt his strong body, stable and calm behind her. "That was a pretty good game.", she said.

"Thanks. I tried my best.", his head was above hers, his breath met her hair and she stopped. "I can't.", she murmured. She felt her body shaking.

"Hey.", his hands stroked her side softly. "Then let's land.", he said. And she leaned back. Entirely. Not because she needed to fly, because she just wanted to feel his chest even closer. He moved his arm more around her.

"I…", she started and looked up. He looked down.

Their eyes lock and he smiled.

She looked at him the way he had not seen her looking at anyone else.

She smiled back. Softly and put one of her hands on his. Their fingers move slowly, entangle with each other and didn't stop moving, keep strocking each other.

Scorpius leaned down, just a bit and let his eyes wander, over her smooth skin, her full lips, her little nose and her big eyes, still focused on him. Rose was always beautiful. Even more close up… and more than any other person.

He never told her. He should change that. He should change a lot…

Rose tilted her head towards him, coming closer and still precarious. Their smiles still on their lips. And so close. So close, that Scorpius followed her lead, leaning to her and let their smiles merge into one. A soft touch, that turned into slow movements of their lips. It held shortly, as it was just a taste and a small promise that it indeed was okay.

And so much more than that.

Scorpius pressed down the broomstick, so they flew down again, holding Rose still close and he stopped at the astronomy tower, getting of the broom. Feeling weak on his legs and seeing that Rose already searched his touched to stabilise herself too. He put her hand on his shoulder, coming down from the broom, with shaky legs and he held her again.

"I still don't like you.", she stated weakly.

Scorpius smiled. Because he understood. Because she understood.

"Me neither.", he touched her cheeks and their eyes locked again. "Never did.", he leaned down again and brushed her lips. Again. And again. Until she had enough and dug her fingers into his hair, pulling him close. Close enough to touch his lips completely.

And both of them enjoy every bits of it.


	3. Grounded Earth

_Grounded Earth_

"Why is that still not working?", Rose grumbled and changed the pages in the book. Scorpius was looking over her shoulder. "Maybe a bit more Horklump juice?", she shook her head. "I doubt that.", she leaned back onto his chest. "This is already our fourth trial. Professor Longbottom is counting on us.", Scorpius smiled softly and looked down at her. She frowned at the steamy cauldron. "We will figure this out.", he stroke her arm and she looked up. "Easy to say for someone who's grade is not depending on this.", she mocked him and gained a small laughter. "Actually, it is pretty easy to say. You should try it out."

She smiled and turned back to their potion.

"Rose!", Lily ran into the Dungeon.

"Yes.", she looked at her cousin who came to stop in front of them. Her eyes were travelling to Scorpius hand on Rose arm. She frowned and almost shouted. "Can you finish this up. We all are waiting for you to come and play with us. Both of you."

Rose smiled and nodded. "Sure, I will just pour this away and we come with you."

We.

Sometimes Rose was still not used to that. It has been just three weeks since Scorpius and she had kissed. For the first time. Because let's face it after that more than one kiss followed.

They both started to move their stuff back and Rose got lost in thoughts, her eyes travelling to the boy who poured the mis worked potion into the sink. His eyes as bright as always, his hair tangling in his face and his lips slightly bit together to perform his task with full concentration.

In the astronomy tower three weeks ago Scorpius had a similar expression on his face. After they separated.

When he leaned forward and put his forehead on hers, smiling happy first and then turned into this serious look.

"This is not a dream, right? Or a joke of Albus?", he moved away a bit and looked around. "I mean, James would rather do stuff like that, but he is gone. So…", his faces turned back to Rose. She was just standing there, in front of him. Watching him and trying to work this out herself.

"It is not.", Scorpius murmured and smiled. "You do like me.", and he regretted his words straight away. Rose face turned into a fearful expression.

"No, no! I mean, you do not!", he stepped to her and touched her arms. "You don-"

"I do.", she whispered and it sounded as she admitted her biggest fear. Well, it kind of was. Even though she did not understand anymore, what was so bad about liking Scorpius?

The guy with the warmest smile, the brightest eyes and the biggest obsession for her. "You do.", he repeated happily.

She nodded insecure and looked up. "I think… I really wanted to hate you.", she put her hand softly on his chest. "Because you were a Malfoy. Because your dad was horrible to my parents when they were young. Because Albus' liked you.", she gripped his shirt slightly. "I really believed that hate is what you deserve… and what I feel.", she tilted her head in order to look up into his eyes. He was so tall. So broad. His shoulders alone could encircle her. She moved her hands upwards.

He just watched her, took the moment in and listened to her words.

"But… I hated you the most for not being able to hate you.", she grumbled. "I started to watch you, to wait for you. Damn, because of you I almost came late to classes. Just because I wanted to walk with you. Because you were so slow in packing up, I needed to find a reason to be even slower."

Scorpius smiled. He never noticed. He just took it slow to be alone with her.

"And that is not all. You know, with every year following up. With all your presence, I just never was able to look away from you. I mean not literally… but… you were always on my mind. And it annoyed me. I wanted to learn, I wanted to train or hang out with my friends, but there was always you. Either you actually joined us by being constantly on Albus' side or you sat in the library…", he seemed to have missed out a lot of signs.

"You should be sorry.", she stated and looked serious into his eyes. "Be sorry for making my life so complicated. For excepting and changing…"

He put his hand softly on her cheeks. "I am not sorry. You know that.", he moved his thumbs over her smooth skin. "Not for being that annoying thought in your mind. Not for being the reason you have turned out to be this wonderful, open minded, judge-free, and gorgeous young woman."

Her cheeks turned red and he kept stroking them tenderly.

"Don't get it over your head. I did not turn out like this just because of you.", she murmured.

And he started to realise something too. He liked it that she had her problems with being purely nice to him. He liked that she was so stubborn about her feelings. He liked her exactly the way she was, the way she became and will become.

"So, you hated me for liking me?", he smiled.

She nodded and smiled too.

"For being so incredible smart, I am pretty often quite stupid."

He chuckled. "And so am I. I should have seen it."

"Oh, I hoped no one saw it. I mean… I did not want to see it myself. But then… this one simple sentence. The sentence about change. It made me thinking.", she moved her hands around him and put her head on his chest. "What if we won't see each other regularly. What if, you will move on and just remember your feelings when you see me on occasionally meetings when Albus invites you to our family events. What if, only Albus will be the reason we see each other.", she pressed herself closer.

"I got afraid. I still am. You and I will start a new chapter and… because of my stubbornness I just did not see that I actually want to start it with you. On my side. Not as friend or a friend's friend. But for me.", his fingers went through her hair, his heart beat rose with every word she said.

"It…made me weak.", she admitted and stared into the dark outside the tower. "Me. The strong, self-confident Rose. I was afraid of losing Scorpius Malfoy. Of losing his love… without even had try from it.", he chuckled again and she looked up with a small frown on her face.

"Rose. If there is one thing, I am sure about, is that I would always join your family events because of you. Albus would never be the reason for that. He and I rather have our time with ourselves. But you… I tried to take every bit I was able to get. If it was in your family circle, in your learning session. I just wanted to know every piece of you. I needed to. I mean, how could I say that I have these feelings for you without actually knowing who you are. The incredible soft you, when your brother is sad or Lily cries over bad test results. The strong you in every Quidditch game or fight for equality and fairness. The smart you in every lesson and in life. The funny you, when your knowledge is just not understood by everyone or your father makes the most stupid jokes, which never fail to make you laugh. Every you there is, I wanted to know it. Just as I wanted you to know all me. And there were so many times, that I started to believe that I am not worth you. That after you got to know me, you really realised that you just do not like me.",

She smiled softly. "Sorry for that."

"Actually, it is fine.", he said and sounded as surprised as Rose looked.

"I mean, I think that else, you and I were not ready. You needed the time to learn that prejudges had its flaws, to understand that equal went for gender, religion, race and house systems. To become brave enough to stand up for that. And I believe that is the reason why you have been sorted into Gryffindor. Because you are brave to face your fears, to accept your flaws and to transform the bad into good. That is a far more outstanding characteristic than your intelligence, which is still not less stunning or the fact that your parents were Gryffindor."

"And I believe that's why you are in Slytherin.", he looked down to her with interest. She has never talked about the houses.

"You are always calm and analytic. You are smart with words and maintain a strong heart.", he saw her smiling. "You are incredible good in making people happy who are close to you. Very Slytherin."

He stared at her. He expected a lot. But not that. He never thought that this is the way Slytherin was represented for her. He knew that she was open for any house and accepted Slytherin since her best friend is one. But that she almost… loved it, was new. And beautiful. And it was because of him. He saw that. Her eyes, her lips, everything on her gave it away.

She moved her head up again. "I think for now I do not want to talk anymore."

His eyes wander over her face, his fingers still in her hair. He moved them down into her neck and leaned down. Smilingly he met her lips again. Yes, for now he had talked enough too.

Rose shook her head. She blushed and turned to collect their stuff.

Scorpius looked up to her. What bothered her? For a moment he thought it was still the potion and their mistrials but then he noticed how she put her short hair behind her ear, repeatedly. He smiled. She was thinking of him. He figured out in the last couple of weeks, whenever she was thinking of him, she would turn nervous, she blushed and played with her hair. Which in turn made her angry, because she felt like she acted like a stupid teenager in love. Which she actually was.

He put the cauldron on the table. Within a few steps, he was next to her, grabbed her waist and pulled her into his arms. "This still makes you incredible cute.", he smiled and kissed her softly.

She murmured but gave in. She always did.

They left the dungeon and stepped outside of the hall. Rose felt Scorpius fingers sliding in between hers and by doing so the look of fellow students turned to them. That was the moment when Scorpius became insecure in his actions and wanted to withdraw his movement, just to feel Rose's fingers closing around his. Her thumb slowly turning circles and a soft pressure on his palm. Just for that he would love to never get used to these looks. And always feel her insurance.

"How do you do it?", escaped him.

She looked up, a questionable look on her face.

"How do you manage that they do not get to you?"

Her eyes stayed fixed on him for a moment, then she turned around.

She looked to the students and smiled. "Because what does they look mean to me? I see that they are surprised, jealous, envious, doubtful… but what does that tell me about me?", she commenced. "It has no worth. I still chose to hold your hand because it makes me happy. I enjoy that you want to display us. That we are able to walk like this. And this happiness is all I feel. I do not feel their jealousy, envy or doubt. Just happiness.", she smiled at him. "So, it is easy not to get them to you."

He looked stunned at her. "When did you…", how should he formulate it? "…start living that way?"

"It were a couple of things… but I believe it was due to Albus, Hugo and you in the second year when I began to look at this whole thing a bit differently.", she reminisced.

Rose was sitting with friends in the grass. Her back leaning against the stem of an old shady tree.

"There they are.", Beth stated and focuses Albus with Scorpius. They left the building in loud laughter, punching theirs arms and laugh even louder.

Rose follows them with her eyes while listening to her friend's judgmental statements.

"A Potter and a Malfoy. That totally does not fit."

"Their parents should prohibit that."

"Rose, what does your dad say about this?"

"I heard that Malfoy always mocked your mum."

"Yeah and I heard she once punched him for that."

They all giggled. Except for Rose. She looked at them and for some reason she did not feel like smiling or laughing.

"What does that have to do with Scorpius and Albus?", she asked in honest confusion. She actually questioned what all the past events between their parents had to do with the two of them?

She herself has always used it to get annoyed by their friendship. To be angry at Albus for letting her down and chose him over her.

However, listening to these arguments for the first time from someone else than herself, it sounded… ridiculous.

And her friends did not seem to register her switch. They thought about the question and came up with just some unclear prattling and one striking sentence: "It is in their blood to be bad for each other."

Rose heard the words from that day one all the time whenever, she saw them. And it did not take her long to see how wrong that was. How wrong she had been herself. Albus and Scorpius were the best for each other. As much as she hated to admit it. And she surely won't ever do that in front of them… at least not any time soon. But what Albus had with Scorpius was a pure, deep and strong friendship. Something she envied. Something she wanted herself and she believed she lost with Albus. Because of her own judgmental believes.

Due to that epiphany she hung out less and less with the girls, until their worlds were completely apart.

Since then she also realised that not just her 'friends' had watched the two. No everyone who ever crossed their path. And each look on its own contained judges. Either good or negative, but all of the students around seemed to gave themselves the right to decided how this friendship should have been defined.

There was just one person on the whole campus' who could not care less. And unsurprisingly, it was her own brother.

She sat down in front of him, while he had a narrowed expression on his face.

"What are you thinking of?", she smiled and tried to figure it out beforehand.

Hugo rose his head. "Why the hell is grass green?"

Rose's expression turned into surprise, then into a laughter. "Well because they contain a compartment called chlorophyll. This little guy uses the light of the sun to produce oxygen. Due to this process red and blue light is taken out of light and all that goes through is…"

"Green!", Hugo shouted in excitement. "How do you know and why do not we learn that?"

"Oh, you will. If Professor Longbottom", it took her still a lot of hassle to talk about Neville like this. "sees your potential and interest, he likes to dig deeper in topics."

Hugo grinned. "Perfect! I surely do my best."

Rose nodded and looked up. Students around them started to whisper, for a split second she thought it may be because of Hugo and her, but she noticed their faces were turned into another direction.

To Albus and Scorpius.

"Hello Albus!", Hugo shouted loud and waved his hand. He received a similar greeting from his cousin.

Rose looked stunned to her brother. He may lack of some knowledge but he was by far social more matured than her.

"What?", he asked and had his attention turned back to his sister.

"Why do you not care that they are friends?"

He twitched his shoulders. "I do not know why I should. You wanted to be friends with this strange girls, while Albus chose Scorpius. You are who you are, right?", he grinned again.

"When did you become that smart?"

"Mum told me this. After I got sorted into Ravenclaw. She said it was fine and that I am the only who should care. I just needed to accept my choice, it would make it easier to be happy."

And here he was, smiling happy at his sister. She was sure, that he completely followed their Mum's words. "Let me guess, Dad tried to agree.", she smiled by the imagination.

Hugo shook his head. "No, he actually did. He sat down next to me and smiled pretty… proudly to me. 'I could not be happier'."

Rose was stunned again. She was sure that her father was counting on them to be sorted into Gryffindor. Okay, Ravenclaw was surely not the worst house, but it was not Gryffindor. "You are sure about that?", she just could not see that happening.

"Yeah. It meant a lot to me. I was pretty sure that Mum would not mind, but Dad was so incredible happy when you wrote us that you were in Gryffindor that I thought he would be disappointed that I am not.", Hugo smiled softly. "But he told me that because we both had so much in common with Mum, that being sorted into Gryffindor showed him that there was maybe actually something of himself in you. Especially you. He never doubted that I had his humour or his clumsiness. And his imitation skills obviously. You on the other hand seemed to be all small Hermoine, just smart. Sure Mum was more than that and had been sorted into Gryffindor too, but…", Hugo thought long. "I think he said: It was good to know that there was more in you than the bookworm."

Rose kept her eyes on him. She remembered how her father had hugged her stronger than ever last year when she came back. How he was eager to hear about everything and she told him everything. She always did. Being around her dad, she was just happy and wanted to share all bits of her life.

"I think I am going to write them.", she stood up.

Hugo smiled nodding. "Tell them it was me, who is the reason."

She rolled her eyes. "As if they would not know.", she moved on and before the entered the great hall, she saw Albus with Scorpius again.

She noticed something else.

It was just as Hugo did not care for them, they did not care for the others. They laughed, smiled and talked as if there was no one around.

"Hi Albus.", she said while passing them and this time Albus' looked surprise, too surprised to return the greeting.

Rose smiled. There was always more than just one trait in someone. And above all, she should not dare to judge until she knew everone of them.

Rose ended her explanation and focuses back to Scorpius.

"So, actually… why did you start to care about their looks? You never did before."

"Because it is you, Rose.", his grip got stronger."You know… Albus' chose my side. But you…"

"I did too."

"Well… you have not been there from the start. You don't know how it is to judged. I mean….", how should he put it? He just wanted to protect her.

"I know what it means to be judged.", she snapped. Scorpius smiled about that, it had been some time that she had talked to him in that manner. "I am a Granger, a Weasley. I had to prove myself worth this name… at least that's how I felt in the beginning. And then… when Hugo was here. Taking it so lightly. As well as Lily. I could not allow myself to let me defined by my name. And the worst part of all was that I had to adapt that tolerance to the people around me. To you.", she explained and the slight panic she must have felt back then was clearly visible in her face and voice.

"And I really hated you for that. To force me into… giving you chance."

"Actually, you forced yourself."

She grumbled. "Not the point here."

He nodded smiling. "The point is that I just did not want them transfer their hate for me to you just because…", he blushed. "… we like each other."

"And if they do. Their problem. If they don't have anything else to worry.", she shrugged and moved closer to him. "I will not step away. I was long enough far away."

Scorpius could not agree more to that.

"And since your dad and mum are so tolerant, telling them should be a piece of a cake."

Rose laughed. "Oh no. Not at all. My father is indeed more protective towards Hugo, however, I am still his little girl. No chance that this will be easy. But… I believe it will be harder for me to convince your dad."

"Doubtful. I had the impression that my dad already is all over you. You remember your last encounter?"

"Sure. I felt his ice cold look on my back the whole time."

"Just that it was not ice cold but full with pure impressive sparkles.", both of them chuckled to that description.

"Still… liking someone just as a single person is one thing, liking that person in connection with something valuable can change someone's opinion drastically."

"True, just as your change of heart due to Albus."

She grumbled. "He will put that on me forever… maybe we should actually keep it a secret."

Scorpius laughed and put a small kiss on her hand, which was still strongly entangled in his. "Way to late for that change of heart.", he murmured and saw her cheeks redden. He had always wished for that. All of it.

"There you are!", Hugo took Rose free hand and dragged her with him. "How do you imagine to play a game of Quidditch with just four of us? We already put it down to just the keeper and the chaser. Still more than four players are needed and I told you about it ages ago."

"You mean one hour?"

"Ages!", he emphasised and stopped at the field. "Lily, you are the worst in getting people to follow."

Lily pouted and murmured something unintelligible.

"So, let's start! Albus, Rose and Lily against Scorp, Zab and me."

"Why can't we play Slytherin together?", Albus interfered.

"Because this is a friendly game and none of your house-issue related one.", Lily stated annoyed and smacked her brother.

That little girl turned into a proper Molly.

"She totally should spent more time with grandma."

"Totally not!", shouted Albus.

They played for several hours and in the course of their game, the winning became less and less important. At least for Lily, Zab and Rose. Scorpius and Albus never stopped counting and when Albus actually passed Hugo to get the Quaffel through the ring, he shouted out loudly. "We won!"

Scorpius grumbled deeply and made his way down.

"Don't worry, next time we mix the teams better.", Lily had followed him and flew next to him. He smiled. "Thanks. It is just annoying how Albus' celebrates his winnings."

"Yeah. Lucky you that until today you had been on the same team.", Hugo joined them and lay on his broom while keeping it flying.

They all looked up and observed how Zab and Rose tried their best to calm Albus down, who almost lost balance.

"True. I actually get James a bit when he said that Albus' can be a pain in the ass."

Hugo laughed out loudly. "I would have never thought to hear that from you."

Lily turned back to Scorpius and looked quietly. "So, Rose and you."

Scorpius and Hugo applied their attention to her.

She blushed and starred to the ground. "It is… like… for real?"

Hugo rolled his eyes and at the same time he would have loved to take her pain away.

Scorpius watched her carefully. "I hope so.", he always had the impression that Lily had grown fond of him but rather in a brotherly way. In that instant it appeared a lot different however.

"Good. Do not play with her heart.", she tried to cover her true feelings. The disappointment she felt whenever she saw them.

"I never planned to.", Scorpius searched for help, but Hugo just gave him a weak smile and flew off. He grumbled. Thanks.

"I mean…"

"Lily.", Scorpius laid a hand on her shoulder, she shrank and turned her red face towards him. Oh damn, she looked like she would start to cry.

He really needed help. He was able to handle an angry Rose or distressed or confused – damn, overall he was able to handle Rose. Every other girl, women was just a mystery to him.

"Why her?", she sniffed.

She actually started to sniff while asking him a question which- if he would answer honestly would break her completely.

"You know…", yeah, what? "Life goes on.", that sounded wrong. "Lily, if I am able to hurt you that much, I can not be the one who makes you happy.", way better.

Lily sniffed again, her cheeks red. "But she hurt you…"

"Rose never hurt me.", he smiled. "She never made me cry.", everything else would be a lie. Rose often made him sad. And there were a lot of times when he almost lost faith.

"She is pretty lucky.", she said weakly.

"And you will be too.", he smiled. It felt like that he actually handled the situation quite… well.

"I totally smashed you!", and there was his saviour. Albus put is arm with all power and rest energy onto Scorpius' shoulders. "You may be an awesome seeker but you are incredible awful as a chaser."

"Oh just cut it. You have been lucky! Hugo hold most of your attempts."

"Not the last one.", Albus grinned hugely.

Rose landed next to them. "He is just too much.", her eyes caught Lilys face. She turned to Scorpius. "Was that you?"

"No.", he defended himself. "Actually… yes.", now even Albus realized his sister expression. "Why do you cry? We won!"

"You are an idiot.", Lily said annoyed and moved away.

"Al, you really do not get girls. Like at all.", Rose said and followed her cousin.

"Always wanted to tell you that.", Scorpius agreed and got a smack on his head. "Hey, we never smack each other for telling the truth."

"But for being rude. And for kissing my cousin."

"So, you will constantly smack me now?"

Another one followed.

"Hey. Lil.", she tried to keep up but Lily was way faster than expected and she did not slow down.

"Lil. Can we talk?"

"There is nothing to talk about.", then Lily stopped abruptly. She spun around and came towards Rose with the same speed. Rose froze in fear.

"Except for one thing. Why?", Lily stood in front of her now. Her eyes burning into Rose's. "What has changed?"

Rose looked at her and calmed down. "Nothing.", she whispered.

"Nothing? Then why do you want to be with him?"

Rose smiled softly. "I think, I just allowed myself to admit that I always wanted to. But until now I never had the guts to be honest to myself or accept that all I did over the last years was to find a way to allow him to be in my life."

Lily's look softened. "You wanted him in your life…"

"Yes. I wanted to accept him for Al and my sake. I wanted to get to know him, just to allow myself to judge him. In the end, I just needed to accept that what I thought and felt for him was everything else what I started off with."

Lily nodded slightly. "Okay."

"Okay?", Rose watched her.

"That is all I can give you for now.", Lily smiled and turned away. "And for now, leave me alone. I do not need to see the two of you all in love."

Rose blushed and wanted to protest, but she left it unsaid as she saw that Hugo was already next to Lily.

She will be over it.

Rose smiled and wanted to turn around again, when Albus hung one arm over her shoulder. "Isn't that the moment I should tell you that hurting my sister will be the last thing you will ever do?"

"Sure and tell that your buddy too.", she pointed to Scorpius who appeared on her other side.

"As if I would be worried. Lily is a strong girl."

"What a lovely brother you are.", Scorpius hand found Rose and their finger entangle within an instant.

"Anyways, I still need time to get used to this."

"Do you think your dad said the same to Ron and Hermoine?"

Albus laughed at that image. "I believe; he was saying something like: it was about time."

Rose smiled soflty. Her parents were always a very unique couple.

"I will fly off now. I have to meet …my girlfriend.", then he flew off

"He forgot her name?"

"He did.", Scorpius approved.

Rose cuddled into Scorpius' arm and smiled. He loosed his grip from her hand and put it around her waist. "Please tell me that I do not have to go to any more tortures like this?"

"Surely I can tell you this, but it won't be less any truthful."

Scorpius sighed and Roses laughed into his chest. If that is their next step, he can work it out as long as Rose will maintain to lay in his arms.


End file.
